Always Has A Place to Stay
by Queen of the Wallflowers
Summary: ONESHOT. Emily has a surprise for Jack and little Carl. Famly Fluff.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Revenge, its idea or its characters.**

 **Emily/Jack/Carl family fluff**

* * *

Jack barely knocked on the door before Emily flung it opened.

He smiled at her and she smiled right back but he could tell she was anxious, it was adorable really.

She was able to take down people without batting an eye but calling him over to Grayson manor (which Nolan was pushing to be called Clarke Castle) made her anxious.

The fact that she opened the door so quickly meant that she had been waiting and watching for them to arrive. It meant that she was either eager or anxious and he felt his stomach clench. he wasn't sure which one he preferred.

He had gotten a phone call earlier that morning from Emily asking for him to bring Carl over later that night. She didn't say why and Nolan was suspiciously quiet about the whole thing.

* * *

"Hey, Ems."

"Hey, Jack."

Her eyes drifted down.

"Hey, Buddy."

She smiled at him but her eyes were on Carl who held up his hands to his godmother. Her smile grew and her eyes grew softer and Jack couldn't help but think that if people saw her like this, there would be no way that anyone would think that she was capable of revenge.

She picked up Carl and carried him into the house and Jack followed them both.

Watching Emily with Carl was beautiful, she was so sweet and gentle and he couldn't help but think that she was born to be a mother.

He felt sadness in his heart at the fact that Emily would not be able to have kids.

Although with the whole Victoria thing, he could not help but wonder if Victoria would sink as low as to fake the infertility results. He would not have put it past her but it was not something he wanted to bring up. The last thing he wanted to do was give Emily false hope, leverage, and even more anger.

They sat in her dining room and Emily cooed over Carl as they sat on the floor playing with his cars. The two adults focused on Carl and Jack waited for Emily to say something to him. He knew better than to pressure her.

* * *

Finally, Jack sighed and reached over to grab her hand. She looked up at him and their eyes locked.

"Emily. Amanda. This is me. What is it?"

She sighed and squeezed his hand tightly.

"I have a surprise for you."

Her eyes drifted towards Carl who was playing happily, ignoring his godmother and father.

"A surprise?"

"Well its more for Carl than for you." She teased him.

Carl looked at them when he heard his name. He stood up and stumbled over to them.

Jack gasped.

"He's walking!"

Emily looked like she was going to cry.

She held out her arms to him as she was closer and Carl pretty much threw himself into them. Jack felt love in his heart at the sight and then sadness at the fact that his wife wasn't there to see it but he thought she would approve of Emily being there. Emily cuddled Carl closer and stood uo quickly and he jumped up holding his arms up to catch her if anything, her heels were extremely tall and the last thing he wanted was her and Carl to fall backward or forwards, or just fall in general. She smiled at him and their eyes met and something passed between them.

He took a step back.

"So about that surprise."

She blinked and then shook her head, get back on track.

"Follow me."

She began walking up the stairs, Carl on her hip and he followed them both.

It was a pretty picture, Emily the goddess of revenge with little Carl on her hip, she looked beautiful as always but it hit him again in that moment that she would have made an amazing mother.

He clenched his fists. He wanted to hit Grayson, taking something away from Emily again.

Emily was born to be a mother and he could see it. Her in the kitchen cooking as two little blonde kids sat on the table laughing. The little girl had her blonde princess curls and the boy had her smile. He could see Carl there being part of the family. Carl chasing after the two blondes. Emily with a baby in her belly. Emily kissing him.

He stopped himself there before he began hoping for too much.

He and Emily were just friends and that is all they would ever be.

He followed her to a closed door, right next to what used to Victoria's room and was now Emily's.

He saw her hesitate.

"Em?"

She jerked her head towards the door and he opened it hesitantly.

What he saw made his mouth open in shock.

"Em?"

"Surprise."

* * *

He stepped inside and looked around the room.

The walls were painted a light blue and there were ships painted.

There was a large bookcase full of books and a rocking chair by the window.

There was a crib and a closet and above the crib, in black wooden letters was Carl's name. In one corner, was a small toy chest, full of baby toys. There was a stuffed octopus hanging from the crib and a stuffed fish on the floor.

There was a dresser with pictures, Jack froze as she saw one of him and Amanda, his wife, and then another of Amanda and Emily. One of Declan and Charlotte.

"I figured with everything going on, you never know what is going to happen and for any reason, you need a place to crash or Carl needs to place, he has a room here..."

Jake shook his head as Carl began to laugh.

"Em."

"He will always a room with me." She finished quickly.

Jack stared at her in shock as he watched Emily cross the room to place Carl on the rug in the middle of the floor.

"What do you think, baby?"

Carl looked up at his godmother and clapped happily.

He buried his face into the rug and laughed with glee at the softness and then he looked up at his godmother who was smiling and his daddy who was wiping his eyes. He stood up suddenly and took a few wobbly steps towards his dad.

Jack froze and Emily pulled out her phone.

Carl fell a few times on his butt but he kept getting up until he reached his father and threw himself into his daddy's arms.

Jack caught his son and Emily took a quick video and sent it to Nolan and Charlotte. Her sister may not have been talking to her but she loved Carl. She figured Nolan would be able to save the video and add it to the collection.

Jack looked up at her and held out a hand to her as his son nuzzled him.

Emily knelt next to him and took his hand, which he kissed.

"Thank you."

She squeezed his hand and smiled at Carl.

* * *

The three of them spent the rest of the day playing in Carl's new room with the toys Emily (and Nolan) had brought.

If anyone had seen them, they would have seen a family.

And that was what they were, two friends, two lovers, a son, and godson.

Family.

* * *

 **There are not enough Emily/Car/Jack family stories.**

 **Tell me what you think!**

 **Love you wallflowers!**

 **Reviews make great presents!**

 **-Queen**


End file.
